


It’s so incredibly loud

by Kimumeeemu



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Cara | CaptainPuffy POV, Cara | CaptainPuffy centric, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Philza, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mother-Son Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Poor Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), georgenotfound - Freeform, very small techno POV in one part I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimumeeemu/pseuds/Kimumeeemu
Summary: Dream and Puffy angst hAhaAaaaa sory
Comments: 16
Kudos: 144





	It’s so incredibly loud

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I’m working on my other fanfic I just wrote this bc I couldn’t get it out of my head SOrry

** Family ** _** is complicated sometimes  ** _

Puffy found herself thinking this, as she took off towards her own offspring-a boy named Dream, dressed in green robes and a mask that covered most, if not all his face; he was tall and pretty well built, as well as unfortunately agile. This was also something that crossed her mind.

She, as well as what might be everyone else on the server, chased after him-It seemed almost unfair; he was now against everyone, putting any difference or past fighting behind them to deal with him. 

A pang of sadness hit her, before quickly being shook off, as she reasoned that it wasn’t her who’d pushed any companion he’d had so far away that they didn’t even feel like trying to come back. 

“OH SHIT, HES HEADED FOR THE FOREST—SOMEONE STOP HIM!!”

It was Tommy that had screamed that, he pointed aggressively at the surrounding trees, as though they weren’t all looking directly at the target already. 

“ON IT”

There was Sapnap.

He’d been Dreams best friend, coming home everyday and talking for hours.

Wafts of muddy boots and homemade cookies filled her senses

She didn’t give a chance for the memories of long nights awake, nor the laughter of the two putting their backpacks on; it was a recollection that distracted and disarmed her-She had to keep her eyes glued on the prize, _(who, in this case, was her own son.)_

As she caught a glimpse of his figure disappearing behind leaves, she felt a rush of sudden adrenaline and anger

it had built up over years, and all seemed to release in a single burst of energy 

Legs pumping faster than she thought they could, she raced towards him, almost fully toppling over and faceplanting as she estimated how to catch him before he was completely out of view

  
_...got it_

She breathed in and took a leap, a few yards behind him and halfway in a sprint, she pushed off with one foot, and careened towards her son.

-

“ACK”

She hit him with a hollow thud, their skulls meeting in a painful, dizzying whack;  they rolled down to the forest floor, puffy-quickly and without thinking, pinning him under her with all her strength

“Holy fuck you actually caught him!” Fundy was the first to catch up, he blinked in a mix of shock and amazement

Next to catch up was Quackity, who said something similar

Then Tommy, 

Then Tubbo,

Then Sapnap and George

The rest of the 30 trickled in, all gulping in the dank wooded air, and struck the same sense of wonder that had come from Fundy.

“So...” Sapnap finally spoke again “what do we..Like..do now..?”

Tubbo scratched his head “I don’t know really”

“I say we kill him”

Heads darted to Quackity, a shorter fellow, who despite his attitude was also known for being quite aggressive and arms heavy when he needed to be.

“Wha—we can’t just-“ Sapnap stammered, now visibly uncomfortable, he fidgeted with his hands and turned back to Dream; the masked individual gave no response, but nodded his head, as though in agreement with one of the statements 

Sapnap couldn’t figure out which statement the nod was responding to.

After a beat, Tommy stepped forward

“Yeah, hate to say it but big Q is right! He’s just gonna escape from whatever prison we try to put him in, and any other solution is out of the question.”

The rest nodded in subtle, but uncomfortable, agreement.

“Guys, really? I thought...I—“ sapnap made a weak attempt to protest, but Tommy was quick to interrupt 

“What? Whats your idea, put him up in Technos cabin?? Yeah we all know how well that went last time!“ Techno raised a hand at the mention 

Tommy started to continue but was cut off by Karl, who placed a hand on Sapnap’s shoulder 

“Look, we know that he was your best friend, and I know this can’t be easy, but Tommy is right. We have to do this or else we probably won’t get another chance to.”

Sapnap shook his head and lowered his shoulders, assuming a defeated stance.

Karl spoke again 

“Puffy, you’re his mother, you see the one who tackled him, do you want to be the one to...do this.”

She caught Phil wince at this, letting the words run through her 

They felt poisoned, sweet words that turned bitter in her ears.

It wasn’t a really a choice, she didn’t want someone else take her baby’s life, so that was out of the question; and what else could be done.

She frowned and adjusted her position, looking down at the mask that had been staring down at her for years 

“I’ll do it.”

the nods of solemn silence muffled her senses, no words were spoken.

As she felt an axe meet her palm, she shuddered at the chill that echoed around it

“Hey..er”

A voice cut the air, it was timid and made her eyes dart to the one who’d at last spoken ;

**Dream.**

everyone brought their attention to him, he lay his head against the forest floor and cleared his throat awkwardly

“This mask is really uncomfortable, if someone could take it off..?”

“PSH, as if you deserve comfort” Tommy spat this, but was for the most part ignored 

Strangely enough, it was Techno who finally sighed in resigned contempt

“Look, Im gonna be honest, it’s a little cruel to deny that simple of a dying request, even if it’s from someone you despise.” 

He stepped forward and kneeled down, cringing at every tuft of hair he felt against his hand, he didn’t need the reminder that he was about to watch this person die, it was easier to just look at a mask; porcelain and ever smiling.

Still, he fulfilled Dreams request, the band attaching it to the others head slipped off and revealed...Nothing truly unexpected, which only made the subtle ache in Technos chest increase tenfold 

“Thank you, Techno”

Dream smiled this, it was a nice smile, of course it was. Observing closer he noted most people had never seen Dreams actual face, Techno had seen it once in a duel with the other, but seeing it again was still strange. The ache growing stronger, he looked over it

The slightly younger man had freckles, they were especially prominent near his eyes and nose, but also speckled his cheeks and forehead; his eyes were decently large, accompanied with long lashes and colored green with flecks of brown near the pupils; his nose and lips were both bleeding, probably from the impact of the tackle, he had a few other bruises and scars stretched across his person, but that was to be expected. Dream was never thought of as a person

Techno thought this and quickly lowered his head, seeing the mans face was enough, he didn’t need to consider his feelings.

:

.

Puffy, on the other hand, wasn’t curious, nor was she surprised 

she wanted to throw up.

Why did he ask that, why couldn’t she have killed him first, she found herself going over the scars that he’d gotten from being a particularly clumsy child, then the more recent ones he’d gotten from being a reckless adult; picked up on how he looked at her with the expecting gaze of a child waiting for her to finish what she was doing at the moment. She wanted to throw up all the memories she held close to her heart, the times he’d tugged on her sleeve and followed her everywhere. Feeding him, talking to him, meeting his friends, picking flowers in the garden and him insisting to go on walks when it rained.

That boy was here, and she was about to kill him.

He tilted his head, noticing her silent dread, paralyzing her.

he hummed, confused at what she might be doing

She gripped the axe tighter, feeling her arms shake and her head spin

She stood up, and again ran through how they’d gotten here.

She had to do this.

then there was a whisper

It was loud enough for a few surrounded to hear, but quiet enough to still be whispered 

“Mama?”

_ Oh god. _

She lowered the axe slightly, meeting eyes with the boy, she parted her lips to respond, but any words disappeared before she could open her mouth.

“I think I did it”

It was a whisper, the few surrounding could hear and all looked in confusion at her

His words hung suspended in the air, no one dared to breath 

She shook her head

“What? What do you mean”

She watched as the boy scanned his eyes over everyone, all stood together in quiet anticipation 

He spoke at last with a smile 

“Everyone is getting along”

Puffy’s mouth ran dry, as she remembered words he’d spoken years ago

_ “I want everyone to be a big happy family” _

“They’re all working together, there’s no ‘side’ anymore, just them against me. Everyone is getting along”

Her breath hitched 

“Do you think I did it?”

**_ Oh my fucking god _ **

Tears blurred her vision

“That’s..that’s what you’ve been trying to do?”

“Yes” a quick, short response, but it made every breath of air she had in her lungs vanish

“Why..why like this..why would you—how long did you even—..” 

he tilted his head at her, as though she’d asked something that should have been obvious 

“I thought the wars and—and fights, would end with Schlatt, but I realized that even if he’s dead, people will be split. I decided if everyone realized that in order to function they’d have to work together, then they’d stop fighting over sides and meaningless items and plots of land.”  


He shrugged

“They can all be a family again.”

Puffy bit her tongue, trying to keep any sobs from escaping, She couldn’t hear anyone else

She saw her son smile, almost encouragingly, and she did her best to ignore the fear ever present behind his eyes.

  
“I-“ She couldn’t find the words, every emotion flowing through her, a sob escaped her lips “I’m sorry my little duckling.”

The axe met square with his chest, and then there was quiet 

-

Then, almost soon as it started, the silence broke.

It was _loud_

Too loud to make out the surrounding noise, it all blended into loud loud static 

puffy didn’t hear her own desperate screams, nor did she hear Phil begging her to take a breath. They were just more noises.

Her heart pounded and everything was muffled, she couldn’t see much either, just a window of tears shielding her eyes from the full sight of what she knew lay before her 

At that moment, she thanked them.

She felt someone place their hand on her shoulder, she didn’t know who, she didn’t care.

Im her arms she held her child, he lay limp in her arms and the stench of blood was overpowering;  some part of her that she’d thought had long sense left, was begging him to wake up.

He never did

_ The only heartbeat was her own _

Puffy shrieked in near agony, clutching to her chest, a boy who she’d sworn to protect no matter what

she held tightly, as though letting go would be the death of her

_ Everything was so loud  _

_ Any air of quiet was squandered, her ears rang and her throat was on fire. _

_ It was loud. _

**_ She was loud. _ **

She didn’t remember much after that.

-

_ Vague flashes of being pulled up by a man in nearly royal garments; _

_ The screams of two voices that, while familiar, in the moment she could not name; _

_ Hushed voices mixed with confusion and horror filled her ears, the exact words incomprehensible; _

_ The overwhelming smell of copper. _

** God it was a scent she would’ve liked to forget . **

She found herself wandering aimlessly around, from sunrise to sunset, lost in a haze of near agonizing guilt. 

Days passed, she didn’t sleep much and when she did it was never well.

Everyday was just like this 

Eventually, on one such day, she tripped

Looking to see what had caused this, her eyes fixed on a fuzzy blob staring at her; as she adjusted her eyes she came to realize what it was

A lone duckling, it had been following her and appeared to be lost;

It’s eyes held the same warmth that she’d thought long sense gone

Puffy didn’t stop it from following her back home that evening.


End file.
